brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiona's Tutorials
Authors * Fionahayan Introduction Hi guys! Me and my sister thought that it is a pity that our creations got lost when the Galleries were closed. That's why Crystal put our City Tour posts on BSW, and I decided to put my tutorials here. So you can build my LEGO again. I'll add new tutorials too! Enjoy, #LEGOisForLife �� ~Fiona�� '' Abbreviations LEGO Building Terms -''LC: This means that it's an accessory for your LEGO City. -''ROAF'': This means, Request of a Friend. -''IRL'': This means, In real life Accessory. Of course, if you need to build something else and you don't know how, just give me a request and I'll try to do a tutorial for that. Fiona's Tutorial.jpg| The Gondola ❄️ (LC) If you want to do this gondola, you should have the LEGO Friends Snow Resort Ski lifts. I hope this is gonna be helpful! Medium-0.jpg| Medium (1)-1.jpg| Medium (2)-0.jpg| Medium (3)-0.jpg| Medium (4)-1.jpg| Medium (5)-0.jpg| Medium (6)-0.jpg| Medium (7)-0.jpg| Medium (8)-1.jpg| Medium (9)-0.jpg| Medium (10)-0.jpg| Medium (11)-0.jpg| Medium (12)-0.jpg| Medium (13).jpg| Medium (14)-0.jpg| Medium (15)-0.jpg| Medium (16)-0.jpg Medium (17).jpg Medium (18).jpg Medium (19).jpg Medium (20).jpg Medium (21).jpg Medium (22).jpg Medium (23).jpg Medium (24).jpg Medium (25).jpg Medium (26).jpg Medium (27).jpg Medium (28).jpg Medium (29).jpg Medium (30).jpg Piggy Bank �� (IRL) This piggy bank is actually an accessory that you can use in real life. I know, it's big, I'll try to do easier for the next time, sorry. CIMG5863.JPG| CIMG6008.JPG| CIMG6009.JPG| CIMG6010.JPG| CIMG6011.JPG| CIMG6015.JPG| CIMG6016.JPG| CIMG6017.JPG| CIMG6018.JPG| CIMG6020.JPG| CIMG6021.JPG| CIMG6022.JPG| CIMG6023.JPG| CIMG6024.JPG| CIMG6025.JPG| CIMG6026.JPG| CIMG6028.JPG| CIMG6029.JPG| CIMG6030.JPG| CIMG6031.JPG| CIMG6032.JPG| CIMG6033.JPG| CIMG6034.JPG| CIMG6035.JPG| CIMG6036.JPG| CIMG6041.JPG| CIMG6038.JPG| CIMG6039.JPG| CIMG6040.JPG| CIMG6042.JPG| CIMG6043.JPG| CIMG6044.JPG| CIMG6045.JPG| CIMG6045.JPG| CIMG6046.JPG| CIMG6047.JPG| CIMG6048.JPG| CIMG6049.JPG| CIMG6050.JPG| CIMG6052.JPG| CIMG6053.JPG| CIMG6054.JPG| CIMG6055.JPG| CIMG6055.JPG| CIMG6056.JPG| CIMG6057.JPG| CIMG6058.JPG| CIMG6059.JPG| CIMG6060.JPG| CIMG6061.JPG| CIMG6062.JPG| CIMG6063.JPG| CIMG6064.JPG| CIMG6064.JPG| CIMG6065.JPG| CIMG6066.JPG|1. View front. CIMG6067.JPG|2. View of the side. CIMG6068.JPG|3. View of the back. CIMG6069.JPG|4. View of the other side. CIMG6070.JPG|5. Put this part on the side. CIMG6071.JPG| CIMG6072.JPG| CIMG6073.JPG| CIMG6074.JPG| CIMG6075.JPG| CIMG6076.JPG| CIMG6077.JPG| CIMG6078.JPG| CIMG6079.JPG| CIMG6080.JPG| CIMG6081.JPG| CIMG6082.JPG| CIMG6083.JPG| CIMG6084.JPG| CIMG6086.JPG|6. View of the front. CIMG6087.JPG|7. View of the side. CIMG6088.JPG|8. View of the back. CIMG6089.JPG|9. View of the other side. CIMG6090.JPG| CIMG6092.JPG|10. Put it on the base for the "door". CIMG6093.JPG| CIMG6094.JPG| CIMG6095.JPG| CIMG6096.JPG| CIMG6097.JPG| CIMG6098.JPG| CIMG6099.JPG| CIMG6100.JPG| CIMG6101.JPG| CIMG6102.JPG| CIMG6103.JPG| CIMG6104.JPG| CIMG6105.JPG|11. View of the front. CIMG6106.JPG|12. View of the side. CIMG6107.JPG|13. View of the back. CIMG6108.JPG|14. View of the other side. CIMG6109.JPG|15. Ready for the roof? CIMG6110.JPG| CIMG6111.JPG| CIMG6112.JPG| CIMG6113.JPG| CIMG6114.JPG| CIMG6115.JPG| CIMG6116.JPG| CIMG6117.JPG| CIMG6118.JPG| CIMG6119.JPG| CIMG6120.JPG| CIMG6121.JPG| CIMG6122.JPG| CIMG6123.JPG| CIMG6124.JPG| CIMG6125.JPG| CIMG6126.JPG| CIMG6127.JPG| CIMG6128.JPG| CIMG6129.JPG| CIMG6130.JPG| CIMG6131.JPG| CIMG6132.JPG|16. View of the side. CIMG6133.JPG| CIMG6134.JPG| CIMG6135.JPG| CIMG6136.JPG| CIMG6137.JPG| CIMG6138.JPG| CIMG6139.JPG| CIMG6140.JPG| CIMG6141.JPG| CIMG6142.JPG| CIMG6143.JPG| CIMG6144.JPG|17. View of the side. CIMG6145.JPG| CIMG6146.jpg| CIMG6147.JPG| CIMG6148.JPG|18. View of the other side. CIMG6149.JPG|19. Turn it like this. CIMG6150.JPG| CIMG6151.JPG| CIMG6152.JPG| CIMG6153.JPG| CIMG6154.JPG|20. View of the side. CIMG6155.JPG|21. View of the front. CIMG6156.JPG|22. View of the other side. CIMG6157.JPG|23. View of the back. CIMG6159.JPG|24. Put your money here. CIMG6162.JPG|25. If you want to take you money back... CIMG6164.JPG|26. Just open it! 3 Winter Accessories ��️ (LC) They are three winter accessories, I will do three accessories for the others seasons too �� Hope you enjoy it! Candle �� You can put this candle in a house for decorating ❤️. 1541942106835.jpg| 1541942116107.jpg| 1541942109505.jpg| 1541942111568.jpg| 1541942113716.jpg| Scarf �� This scarf isn't made in LEGO - it's a part of tissue. I hope it's okay. 1541942106835.jpg| IMG 20181111 141918.jpg| 1541942118391.jpg| 1541942120452.jpg| 1541942122677.jpg| 1541942125267.jpg| 1541942127154.jpg| Hair Accessory �� This one is half LEGO and half paper (little band of tape). You can paint it with a nail polish, it's easier! 1541942106835.jpg| IMG 20181111 141951.jpg| 1541942131847.jpg| 1541942134780.jpg| 1541942137542.jpg| 1541942140369.jpg| 1541942143031.jpg| 1541942146310.jpg| Toilet cabin ⚓ (LC) This toilet cabin is used better for the workers, if you have some in your LEGO city. So, they can go to the toilets faster! Great build �� 1544627746175.jpg| 1544627681339.jpg| 1544627683347.jpg| 1544627685812.jpg| 1544627688430.jpg|1. 6x6 base plate 1544627691305.jpg| 1544627693245.jpg| 1544627695376.jpg|2. Add a door, if possible with a toilet sticker. 1544627697389.jpg| 1544627699489.jpg| 1544627704302.jpg| 1544627701872.jpg| 1544627706668.jpg| 1544627708710.jpg| 1544627710862.jpg| 1544627713282.jpg| 1544627716267.jpg| 1544627718243.jpg| 1544627720570.jpg|3. 6x6 baseplate for the roof 1544627723046.jpg| 1544627725254.jpg| 1544627727629.jpg| IMG_20181212_161713.jpg| IMG_20181212_161723.jpg| 1544627734746.jpg| 1544627737088.jpg|4. Done! Wardrobe ��(LC) It's a wall (6x6) that you can build in a house, then you have a wardrobe wall! 1544864820160.jpg| 1544864822765.jpg| 1544864824472.jpg|1. 1x6 brick 1544864826292.jpg| 1544864829974.jpg| 1544864832342.jpg| 1544864834990.jpg| 1544864836891.jpg| 1544864838817.jpg|2. Clip the pieces that the capes or skirts can't fall Little Shelf �� (LC) It's a great shelf to put everything you want on and in it. It doesn't take much place too! ~Enjoy~ 1544867640345.jpg| 1544867642567.jpg|1. Here's what you need (I'm sorry but I loaded the 2nd photo of need). 1544867644148.jpg|2. 2x4 and 1x4 1544867646399.jpg| 1544867647885.jpg| 1544867649400.jpg| 1544867650831.jpg|3. Add the door. 1544867652441.jpg|4. View of the top. 1544867654045.jpg|5. Add 2x4 and 1x4 piece. 1544867655765.jpg| 1544867658748.jpg| 1544867660126.jpg|6. Turn it. 1544867661518.jpg| 1544867663018.jpg|7. Add some accessories. 1544867664514.jpg|8. Other possibilities 1544867665930.jpg|9. Art shelf Business Table �� (LC) You can use this table if you want to add it for example to the photo studio or to an other set. Hope it's helpful ☺️. IMG_FILE0142.CHK.JPG| IMG_FILE0028.CHK.JPG|1. Here's what you need for the table. IMG_FILE0027.CHK.JPG|2. 2x4 plate IMG_FILE0029.CHK.JPG|3. Add another one on it. IMG_FILE0030.CHK.JPG| IMG_FILE0031.CHK.JPG| IMG_FILE0080.CHK.JPG| IMG_FILE0081.CHK.JPG| IMG_FILE0082.CHK.JPG| IMG_FILE0085.CHK.JPG| IMG_FILE0032.CHK.JPG| IMG_FILE0026.CHK.JPG|4. Here's what you need to build the chair. IMG_FILE0141.CHK.JPG| IMG_FILE0144.CHK.JPG|5. Done! Olivia's Zobo Bike �� (ROAF) This was requested, it's Olivia's Zobo Bike. We use this a lot, so I can say that's useful! Have fun building it! 1546189115172.jpg| 1546189117693.jpg| 1546189119426.jpg| 1546189120995.jpg| 1546189123066.jpg| 1546189126374.jpg| 1546189128427.jpg| 1546189130577.jpg| 1546189132520.jpg| 1546189136628.jpg| 1546189142757.jpg| 1546189138791.jpg| 1546189140890.jpg| Little Girl For Carnival �� (LC) I tried to make a girl (smaller than the minidolls) and it works pretty well. I hope that doesn't looking strange. I will try to do a little boy too ☺️��. CIMG2315.JPG| CIMG2310.JPG|1. Here's what you need. CIMG2312.JPG| CIMG2313.JPG|2. This gold piece is the belt. CIMG2314.JPG|3. Add a top, head and hair on it. You can also add accessories ��. CIMG2316.JPG|4. Try other models. (This little girl is dressed as Elsa.) Fast Food On Plate ����♥️(DR) I thought that it was good to do some LEGO decorations too. So, that's a plate which includes a hamburger, some chips and a bottle of ketchup. Hamburger �� 1550311227593.jpg|1. Here's what you need for the hamburger. 1550311229364.jpg|2. Start with this piece. 1550311230703.jpg| 1550311237152.jpg|3. Put this green piece on it. 1550311241104.jpg| 1550311243460.jpg|4. Add this before the piece on it. 1550311245963.jpg|5. Done. Chips �� 1550311255675.jpg|1. Here's what you need for the chips. 1550311259151.jpg| 1550397763038.jpg|2. Done! Ketchup Bottle ♥️ 1550311269661.jpg|1. Here's what you need for the bottle of ketchup ♥️. 1550311271130.jpg|2. Start with this red piece. You can also use other colours, for example yellow for mayonnaise. 1550311273310.jpg|3. The white piece is the label. 1550311274720.jpg| 1550311276180.jpg|4. Done ♥️. 1550311298060.jpg|5. Here's what you need for the plate. 1550311301194.jpg|6. The red piece is a part of ketchup. 1550311302918.jpg|7. Add the three other meals on it! 1550311304776.jpg|8. Done! Little Suitcase �� Can you remember this tutorial for the Gallery? That was my first one. I find it good to post it here. You can't put inside anything, but it looks quite great. IMG_20190223_183100.jpg| IMG_20190223_183109.jpg|1. Here's what you need. IMG_20190223_183113.jpg|2. Start with a 2x3 plate. IMG_20190223_183121.jpg| IMG_20190223_183128.jpg|3. Turn it. IMG_20190223_183133.jpg| IMG_20190223_183138.jpg| IMG_20190223_183151.jpg| IMG_20190223_183158.jpg| IMG_20190223_183204.jpg|4. Done! Cleaning Cart �� I made this cleaning cart when the Gallery was still available. But I didn't have time to send it, so that's why I keep those pictures. Now I thought that I could share it! I need to note that the scouring broom is not my idea - it was an idea of one of my BFFs IRL. I hope you like it! �� CIMG1034.JPG CIMG1036.JPG|Here's what you need. CIMG1038.JPG|2x4 baseplate CIMG1040.JPG CIMG1041.JPG|Turn the model. CIMG1044.JPG CIMG1047.JPG CIMG1050.JPG|Cleaning product CIMG1052.JPG|Toilet paper CIMG1054.JPG|Toilet unblocker CIMG1056.JPG|Scouring broom (LegoHurricane's idea) CIMG1057.JPG|Turn the model. CIMG1058.JPG CIMG1059.JPG CIMG1063.JPG|Add also water. CIMG1064.JPG|Finished! Cupcakes stand �� This tutorial show you how to build a different table or stand to put the cupcakes on. For decoration or for little publicity in you city! I hope you like it! CIMG8918.JPG|Here's what you need: CIMG8922.JPG|The basplate: CIMG8927.JPG CIMG8928.JPG CIMG8929.JPG CIMG8930.JPG CIMG8931.JPG|First shelf finish! CIMG8932.JPG|Second shelf idea CIMG8934.JPG CIMG8935.JPG CIMG8936.JPG CIMG8938.JPG|It's a sunflower cupcakes shelf! CIMG8940.JPG Tutorials